Danganronpa: The Animation - Episode 12
'''How the Super High School Level Unlucky Student Bewitched the Super High School Level Murder, the Super High School Level Execution and the Super High School Level Despair: #12 Abnormal Days '''is the twelfth episode of the Dangan Ronpa anime. It first aired on September 19, 2013. Plot Warning: Spoilers! This section contains a thorough plot summary of the Episode! Monokuma has decided to make a last class trial in which the survivors have to solve the high school's mysteries, including the culprit of Mukuro Ikusaba's death. Monokuma announces in the beginning of the episode that he is now unlocking all rooms in the school, including the Private Room of the Headmaster, Kirigiri's Father. Kirigiri and Naegi go inside the private room. Inside, there is a computer, on which Kirigiri has gotten previous vague information on Super High School Level Despair. On this computer, there is a password box, but what it is for, they do not know. Kirigiri mentions that she has tried countless different answers for the puzzle that is the password code to no success. Naegi, however, gets an idea he is sure Kirigiri did not think of. He types 'Kyouko', Kirigiri's first name, and is successful, opening a secret door that was hidden in the wall. Naegi and Kirigiri go inside this newly revealed secret room, only to come across a brightly colored package on a table. Despite Kirigiri's warning that it is most likely something unpleasant, Naegi opens the gift box to find a human skeleton, assumed to be that of the Headmaster. Along with the remains, there is an ID card, presumably belonging to the headmaster. Also in the room, Kirigiri comes across a picture of her father and herself when she was younger, and find a memory card of some sort taped on the backside of the frame. Kirigiri and Naegi go to the lab in which they watched those first motive video clips way back in Episode 01, and put in the card. The only file on it is a video file, and it turns out to be a file of each student being interviewed by the Headmaster, agreeing to stay locked in the school for life. As soon as the video gets to Enoshima Junko, however, Monokuma cuts the power, frying the chip and saying that it was a power outage of some sorts. After the video incident, Kirigiri asks to be left alone, so Naegi leaves her and goes to investigate on his own, going to the locker room on the second floor. Using the ID card he found in the secret room, he unlocks two lockers there, one having notebooks full of class notes that belong to Hagakure, and the other solely containing a journal of Kirigiri's. Later, Naegi goes up to the fifth floor and into the Biology Lab, which is now unlocked. There he finds a passed out Fukawa, who wakes up as Genocider Syo. They then both observe that there are only nine bodies as opposed to what they believe should be ten in the Lab's morgue storage, one of them being Mukuro Ikusaba. Genocider Syo also notices that Mukuro was stabbed multiple times through her body. Genocider then leaves to go find Togami. Once she leaves, Monokuma slips each student a picture containing every other student besides them in it as a 'special hint'. Not too long after, the Final Trial begins, this time Monokuma is instead taking part in the trial as opposed to just observing. The trial starts off with accusations from Hagakure that everyone is aiding the mastermind besides himself, as he assumed from the picture having everyone but himself in it. The group comes to a conclusion that it was just a trick on the Mastermind's behalf to get them all against each other. However, Naegi points out that the photos are not fake, with his back up evidence being the video file from the memory card. He concludes that not only do they all have amnesia, but it is most likely that they all had their memories stolen from the mastermind. Monokuma comfirms this, and then directs the trial back onto the main point- Mukuro Ikasaba's death and the culprit. Pulling many clues together, including the stab wounds, lack of a tenth body in the Morgue, Enoshima's face being hidden in all the pictures, and Monobear's cutting off of the video once it got to Enoshima, Naegi realizes that the mastermind is none other than Junko Enoshima. Enoshima then appears in a screen of smoke, telling the remaining students that she and Mukuro were twins, and laughing menacingly as the episode ends.